Quand tout s'écroule
by Suatsu
Summary: Tout à changé, trop de blessure ouvertes et non refermée. Le temps de l'insouciance est terminé. Deathfic et perso un peu OOC.


Me revoila après un temps d'abscence. Je vais pas m'étendre sur les commentaire. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi et je me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de l'auteur.

Pas de couple dans ce OS.

* * *

**Quand tout s'écroule…**

**Il ne reste plus rien**

Il ouvrit les yeux qui furent agressé par la lumière blafarde d'un néon. Il voulut se redresser mais il s'aperçut que ses poignets étaient maintenus. Il contempla la pièce du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa position mi-assise, mi-allongé lui permit de découvrir qu'il était dans une pièce où il n'y avait aucune ouverture à par la porte qui semblait blindé. A part la simple table de métal sur laquelle il était allongé de force, aucun autre meuble se distinguait. Il tenta d'activer ses Sharingan mais un violente douleur lui parcourut l'échine. Il entendit un léger rire moqueur dans un coin de la pièce. Il tenta de distinguer sa provenance mais la lumière froide du vieux néon ne le lui permit pas. Il se rallongea et une voix lui dit :

- Mon pauvre Sasuke, te voilà bien misérable.

Il entendit un bruit de pas et une silhouette s'avança dans la lumière. Une infirmière apparemment, vu la blouse blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'au genou. Il leva les yeux et il sursauta en croisant deux yeux verts froids et remplis de haine. La jeune femme croisa les bras et lui dit :

- Après tant d'année de recherche, te voilà enfin.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, ma chère Sakura, répondit Sasuke avec autant de froideur qui le put.

- Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Ne connais-tu pas ce proverbe ? Sache qui s'est révéler vrai sur mon cas. Il y a bien des lustres que je t'ai oublié.

Elle s'avança et passa ses mains sur les plaies qui couvrait son corps. Les anti-douleur avait fait leur effet mais les pressions exagérées que faisait Sakura raviva la douleur et le brun grimaça. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux et c'est avec un brin de sadisme dans la voix qu'elle lui dit :

- J'espère que tu as mal. Tu peux ainsi imaginer la douleur que je ressens depuis maintenant 4 ans voir même plus. Sauf que la mienne n'est pas physique. Ma blessure ne peut se guérir et ça c'est à cause de toi.

Il y avait tant de froideur mais aussi tant de tristesse dans sa voix que Sasuke eut peur. Oui, il eut peur de son ancienne coéquipière, jamais il ne l'aurait crut aussi agressive. Elle poursuivit :

- Crois-moi, si je n'avait pas eu l'ordre de te ramener, je t'aurais laisser crever et te faire bouffer par les charognard sur le bord du chemin. Même la, je meurs d'envie de te tuer.

Le regard du brun devins moins arrogant, la jeune femme lui foutait vraiment la frousse. Mais il ne put la blâmer. Elle avait raison de le haïr ainsi. Un chakra vert apparu au bout des doigts de la Rose et elle les passa sur les blessures de son ancien coéquipier. Quand elle eut terminer, elle lui jeta un regard dur et froid et quitta la pièce en disant :

- Si t'a un problème, crie un bon coup les anbu qui te surveillent viendront te voir. Ne t'avise pas de te servir de ton chakra, le collier que tu a autour de ton cou te l'interdit. Comme avec le Sharingan tout à l'heure.

Sasuke se rallongea et observa le néon en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora ce qui l'avait conduit ici.

_- Sasuke, te voilà enfin. _

_L'interpellé se retourna lentement avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il railla :_

_- Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais enfin te voir, Sakura. _

_L'anbu qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui eut un léger rire moqueur et lui dit :_

_- Avoue, que tu ne pensais pas que je serais là si vite. _

_Il ne répondit pas. La jeune femme enleva son masque d'anbu révélant son visage fin et ses grands yeux vert. Elle balança le masque au sol et se mit en garde. _

_- Tu n'a pas encore abandonné, a ce que je vois. _

_- Un vieil ami m'a appris à tenir mes promesses. _

_- Voilà où il en est, tu vas vite le rejoindre, crois-moi. _

_- Je ne suis plus la même qu'il y a 9 ans, ni celle d'il y a 4 ans. _

_- On verra bien._

_Il dégaina son katana et se précipita vers la jeune femme qui se prépara à le bloquer, mais il feinta et tenta de la frapper à sa droite. Elle l'évita souplement et lui envoya un crochet chargé de chakra. Sasuke vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de relever, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa mâchoire. Sakura lui dit :_

_- Mets y toi à fond, s'il te plaît. Ça sera sûrement le dernier combat que tu mèneras, autant en profiter._

_Sasuke la regarda plein de haine et la jeune fille vit alors le Sharingan. Elle sourit :_

_- Voilà qui est mieux. _

_Le brun s'élança et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne se ferais pas avoir. Elle s'était entraîner pendant 4 ans à combattre le Sharingan et il fallait qu'elle réussissent. Le combat dura longtemps, bien plus longtemps que Sasuke ne l'aurait cru. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand son ancienne coéquipière brisa son katana à mains nues et qu'elle évita par deux fois son chidori, mais il resta confiant : elle n'avait pour le moment réussi qu'a lui porter que quelques coups mineurs. Trop sûr de lui, il ne la vis pas s'emparer d'un kuneï qui semblait particulier. Elle réussi à le toucher par deux fois. De simples égratignures, d'après Sasuke, mais il se rendis compte au fur et à mesure du combat que ses réflexes ralentissaient. Sakura lui murmura :_

_- Alors, tu as compris._

_Elle lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac et il alla s'écraser contre un arbre à moitié assommé. Elle s'approcha de lui et sortit un papier couvert d'encre. Elle s'accroupit et lui dit :_

_- Un poison de ma création. Il engourdit ton corps peu à peu et finis par entraîner la mort. Tu as de la chance, je l'ai légèrement modifier juste pour toi. Ma mission n'est pas de te tuer, juste de t'amener à Konoha. _

_Elle exécuta plusieurs signes avec ses doigts et apposa le papier sur son front. Une violente décharge d'énergie sembla lui fracasser la tête. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience il entendit :_

_- J'ai gagner, Sasuke. _

Cette phrase lui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait perdu, oui lui Sasuke Uchiwa avait perdu. Contre une fille en plus, pas qu'il soit macho mais c'était cette fille. Celle qui le collait depuis l'académie, celle qui criait à tue-tête qu'elle l'aimait. Celle qui avait failli mourir pour lui. Celle qui avait envoyer Naruto à la mort. Et celle qui avait fini par se venger. Il sourit légèrement, si y'avait bien une seule femme qui avait le droit de gagner contre lui, c'était bien elle. Elle avait tant progresser. Elle n'était plus le boulet qu'il se coltinait quand ils étaient gosses. Non, c'était une kunoichi, anbu et medic-nin. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Il fut réveiller par le grincement de la porte, il tenta de s'asseoir mais ses poignets entravés l'en empêchèrent. Une violent douleur lui déchira l'échine quand il tenta par réflexe d'activer le Sharingan. Une voix féminine mais plus imposante que celle de Sakura lui dit :

- Je croyais que Sakura t'avais prévenue.

- Elle l'a fait, grimaça Sasuke.

Une autre voix féminine, celle de Sakura cette fois, se fit entendre :

- Tsunade-sama est la pour annoncer ton jugement.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, vous êtes accusé de désertion, de trahison envers Konoha en vous alliant avec le renégat Orochimaru, de tentative avec celui-ci de faire tomber Konoha, de l'assassinat de nombreux ninjas dont Hyûga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba et Uzumaki Naruto. Vous vous êtes aussi débarrassé des équipes anbu à votre recherche, ajoutant à la liste de vos accusations, un délit de fuite. Ces actions entraîne immédiatement la mort. Aucune solution n'est envisageable, aucun de vos aveux ne fera plier cette décision.

Tsunade avait annoncé tous cela d'une voix sèche et froide. Elle tourna les talons laissant le soin à Sakura de s'occuper de ses blessures. Ce qu'elle fit en silence. Elle sortit 2 minutes pour revenir avec un plateau contenant un simple bol de riz, un morceaux de pain et un peu d'eau. La jeune femme fut obliger de le nourrir car elle avait ordre de ne pas le détacher. Quand il lui fit signe qu'il n'avait plus faim, elle ramassa le plateau et lui dit avant de quitter la pièce :

- Ton exécution aura lieu, demain à l'aube. Tsunade m'a laissé le plaisir de signer ton arrêt de mort.

Le brun déglutit difficilement. Elle avait dit ça avec un regard et un sourire sadique qui montrait que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il passa le reste de la journée à repenser à ce regard.

Plus tard dans la soirée, mais aussi plus loin de la, une jeune femme se tenait agenouiller devant la stèle des Mort Aux Combat. Elle passait et repassait sa main sur les noms inscrits, il y a peu. Trop sont déjà morts mais ce n'est pas fini, d'autre mourront d'ici peu. Trop de crime règne dans ce monde. Elle laissa sa main sur le nom D'Uzumaki Naruto et murmura :

- Naruto… Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je ne me reconnais plus. Je crois que je ne pars pas dans la bonne direction. Guide-moi, s'il te plaît ! Fais-je vraiment ce qu'il faut.

Sa main glissa un peu plus bas. "Hyûga Hinata".

- Hinata... Je t'ai écouté et ça t'a mené là-haut. Je ne t'ai que trop comprise. Tu ne voulais pas paraître lâche alors tu m'a interdit de te soigner, juste pour le retrouver. Alors, je l'ai fait. Dans un sourire, tu m'a dit que j'y arriverais. Maintenant, c'est fait. Il est vengé.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se releva laissant ses cheveux roses libres dans le vent. Elle regarda le soleil se coucher et elle s'en alla.

Le lendemain, le grincement de la porte se fit entendre. Ce ne fut ni Sakura, ni Tsunade qui entra mais un anbu. Sasuke le regarda et l'homme enleva son masque, il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi. Son ancien professeur lui sourit tristement à travers son masque et lança son "Yo" habituel avant de dire:

- C'est bête que nos retrouvailles se fassent dans un moment pareil. Ma dernière mission en tant qu'anbu et en tant que ninja : accompagner le célèbre Uchiwa Sasuke, ninja renégat de classe S, vers son lieu d'exécution.

Il fit une pause et ajouta :

- Après j'irais probablement me suicider.

Sasuke le regarda surpris, il avait dit ça avec une telle légèreté comme si on demandait à quelqu'un s'il peut passer le sel. Pendant qu'il défaisait les liens du brun; ce dernier demanda :

- Pour… Pourquoi ça ?

- Ce monde est devenu pire que ce que je pensais. Ce que j'aime me sont enlevé chacun leur tour. Tsunade a ordonné que cet mission sois la dernière qui me sois confié. Je ne pourrais donc pas mourir en mission ou faire comme si, comme Hinata l'a fait.

- Hinata ? s'étonna Sasuke.

- Oui, elle a ordonné à Sakura de la laisser mourir alors qu'elles étaient en mission toutes les deux. Le monde s'écroule, peu à peu autour de nous. Sakura va probablement le faire, plus tard, quand elle craquera. Quand elle ne supportera plus la mort de ses proches notamment la tienne.

- Ça m'étonnerais, vu comment elle est, ma mort ne sera qu'un soulagement.

- Ne t'arrête pas au apparence. Elle est comme ça seulement pour pouvoir tenir. Pour pouvoir résister. Trop de mort s'enchaîne et elle s'enfonce peu à peu dans les abîmes de la tristesse.

Un autre anbu les appela dans le couloir. Kakashi lui fixa une paire de menotte et l'invita à sortir de la pièce en lui murmurant :

- C'est la fin, maintenant.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, la lumière du soleil levant éblouit le brun un instant. Il mit quelques temps à s'habituer à la lumière quand il put ouvrir les yeux, il vit alors la foule amassée aux fenêtres des habitations. Les gens l'observaient passer avec une crainte respectueuse. Dans certains regards, Sasuke crut lire de la pitié. Il détourna les yeux et fixa le sol. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu où il serait exécuté. Sakura y était déjà, elle aiguisait machinalement un long kunaï qui allait sûrement servir à le tuer. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut les membres du conseil, Tsunade et quelques représentants des clans les plus importants. Le silence était pesant, seul déchirait le silence, le bruit lugubre de l'arme frottant contre la pierre à aiguiser. Kakashi le fit s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres des "spectateurs" et Tsunade s'avança et lui dit :

- Uchiwa Sasuke, vous avez le droit à une dernière volonté.

- Je n'en ai aucune.

- Bien. Lâchez-le, commanda-t-elle aux anbu qui obéirent et s'éloignèrent.

Sakura s'avança, kuneï en main et se plaça à quelques centimètres de lui et lui murmura :

- N'a tu vraiment rien à dire ?

- Seulement que je m'excuse auprès de toi, pour t'avoir traiter comme je l'ai fais, quand nous étions gosses.

- J'accepte tes excuses, répondit-elle rapidement.

Sasuke la regarda, étonné.

- Sache, Sasuke, que tous cela je l'avais déjà oublié.

- Et je veux aussi m'excuser, pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te causer, bien que cela ne changera rien.

Sakura baissa la tête quelques secondes et la releva. Le brun remarqua que ses yeux brillait de larmes.

- Je les accepte aussi.

Elle planta alors le kuneï dans sa poitrine gauche, la lame parfaitement effilée s'enfonça sans difficulté mais Sasuke su qu'elle avait délibérément raté le cœur. Elle sourit légèrement et lui dit :

- Je ne pensais pas, quand nous avions douze ans que tous se terminerait ainsi. On nous avais prévenu : la vie de ninja est dur, les morts seront courant, vous ne devez pas vous attacher à des sentiments futile. Je me souviens encore des 25 règles ninja et je comprend que maintenant à quoi elles servent. Mais qui aurait pu croire que j'aillais devoir tuer le dernier de mes plus proche amis.

Sasuke la regarda tristement un moment et lui dit difficilement :

- Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer.

- Tu sais, tous les amis que j'ai enterrés ont emportés avec eux un fragment de mon cœur, j'ai pu ainsi te haïr mais avec toi, s'en va le dernier.

- J'aurais aimé que tous ça ne soit jamais arriver.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme et Sasuke la récupéra sur le bout de ses doigts avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et il lui murmura :

- Je conserverais ce fragment au fond de mon cœur .

Sakura abaissa légèrement le kunaï qui s'enfonça dans le seul muscle strié avec un fonctionnement réflexe, autrement appelé : le cœur. Sakura secoua la tête pour chasser ses leçons d'anatomie qui lui revenait en mémoire. Sasuke eut un petit sourire et murmura à son oreille :

- Vis juste qu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus tenir, mais vis jusqu'au bout.

Il s'effondra et Sakura l'étendit doucement sur l'herbe avant de se relever et de lancer un katon qui embrasa le corps. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle reconnut la voix de Kakashi lui dire :

- C'est ainsi que l'on enterre un Uchiwa.

- C'est ce qui lui va le mieux, répondit la jeune fille.

- Mais le conseil ne sera pas d'accord avec toi, lui fit remarquer Tsunade.

Sakura se retourna en séchant ses larmes et l'un des membres du conseil lui dit d'une voix pleine de reproche :

- C'est une folie ! Alors que nous aurions pu découvrir le secret du Sharingan, vous brûler le corps du dernier descendant !

Sakura releva la tête et son regard rempli de haine sembla paralyser l'homme. Le brasier, derrière elle, la rendait bien plus impressionnante. Elle lui dit d'une voix contenue mais où perçait la colère :

- C'est justement parce que c'est le dernier descendant de cet lignée que je l'ai brûler. Il n'y a plus de Sharingan donc plus besoin de l'étudier. Cet œil reste et restera à jamais un secret des Uchiwa.

Elle quitta les lieux sous les regards outrés des membres du conseil et des clans mais sous celui bienveillant de Tsunade et de Kakashi.

_Les livres d'Histoire racontent que Hatake Kakashi se suicida, cette nuit là. Haruno Sakura fit de même 7 ans plus tard après la mort du dernier de sa génération de ninja : Aburame Shino. Elle avais 32 ans. Le 5__ème__ Hokage Tsunade ne supporta pas la mort de son élève et elle mourut d'une dépression. On raconte que jamais les différents pays de ninja ne connurent une époque aussi troublé que celle-ci. _

* * *

Voila le dernier OS que j'ai écris. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. 


End file.
